Transfer
by Princess Chic
Summary: Team 7 a group made up of a gorgeous raven haired man, a beautiful pink haired woman and a handsome loud blonde, transfers from Otogakure high to Konohagakure high. "Hn.""Shannora!""My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I love ramen dattebayo!" Konohagakure will never be the same again. Main Sasusaku and Naruhina, side ShikaInoKiba may be other pairings. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello everyone! This is my first chapter story! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Team 7 a group made up of a gorgeous raven haired man, a beautiful pink haired woman and a handsome lour blonde, transfers from Otogakure high to Konohagakure high. "Hn.""Shannora!""My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I love ramen dattebayo!" Konohagakure will never be the same again. Main Sasusaku and Naruhina, may be other pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"Sakura-chan, teme! Wait for me!" a voice echoed across the airport. Everyone who was in the room turned to the source of the voice. They saw a blonde haired man running with two large suitcases and at least five duffel bags on each arm, running up to a dark haired man who was holding hands with a pink haired woman.

Everyone just sweat dropped at the amount of bags the blonde carried and turned away to mind their own business.

The two teens that were called turned around. The blonde slowed down once he was in front of them. Panting he managed to gasp out, "Why d-do you both wa-walk s-so fa-fast?"

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and glared at the blonde, "Dobe, it's not our fault you have soo many bags."

The pink haired girl regarded the blonde with a disapproving expression, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right, why do you even have soo many bags, I'm a girl and I don't even have that much bags." The girl gestured to her suitcase and two duffel bags.

The blonde pouted, "But Sakura-chan!" the boy whined, "You don't even have to hold anything except drag your suitcase because teme carries them for you!"

Sasuke just hn-ed, while Sakura giggled. "Naruto, what do you even have in those duffel bags?" Sakura asked but even before she asked she already knew.

Naruto grinned, "Ramen of course, you see Sakura-chan this bag has chicken flavoured ramen, and this one has Miso flavoured ramen, ooh and this one has beef flav-"

Sakura and Sasuke tuned Naruto's voice out and continued to walk to the area where they can purchase their tickets. Naruto followed but continued to boast about his ramen collection.

After putting their suitcase on the conveying belt that would take their suitcase to their desired plane, Team 7 headed towards the security check up, Sasuke and Sakura made it through with no problem because they took out everything from their pockets before they walked through the sensors.

Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't make it through, a security man went over to Naruto who was laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke and Sakura just narrowed their eyes at him.

A bulky security man stood in front of Naruto, "Turn out your pockets."

Naruto complied and pulled out a weird device, the security man glared a Naruto and snatched the thing out of his hands.

"What in the world is this ridiculous object?" the man asked while shaking it in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto grinned, "This is a ramen tracking device." He answered.

After the man allowed Naruto through the blonde was rewarded with a punch from Sakura and a "Dobe." from Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

I followed Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan to a big room full of chairs. There were windows everywhere! I ran over to the windows and looked out, there were soo many planes!

"Naruto sit down!" Sakura yelled. Quickly I ran back to the couple, teme and Sakura-chan have been going out ever since freshman year back at our old school Otogakure high but now we're moving to Konoha where we will be attending Konohagakure!

Obediently I sat down in front of Sakura because I didn't want to endure a monstrous punch.

It was soo boring how long does it take for a plane to get ready, I can't wait to eat ramen, I sighed dreamily ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…

XXXXXX

Normal POV

Sasuke rolled his eyes after he saw Naruto drooling, however he turned his attention back to the beauty in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, where are the tickets?" Sakura asked.

Taking out the tickets, he gave them to his girlfriend of almost five years, "Here."

Looking through the three tickets, the rosette frowned, "Sasuke-kun." She whined

"What is it beautiful?" it was amazing how much he changed around Sakura.

Sakura giggled and gave her boyfriend the tickets back. Then she snuggled into Sasuke's chest. "Why is it that the seatings on the tickets are 81,123 and 124?" she asked, "One of us won't be together."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked, he leaned in towards Sakura's ears. "I think we need more alone time." He whispered then licked her ear lobe.

Sakura giggled again, "You're planning on ditching Naruto aren't you?" she questioned.

"_**All passengers who are boarding the plane from Otogakure to Konohagakure, please –"**_

"Let's go." Sasuke said to Sakura interrupting the message.

"Wait Sasuke-kun, we need to wake Naruto up." Sakura reasoned.

Sasuke growled and went over to Naruto. "Dobe." Once it was clear that Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke kicked Naruto on the side. Hard.

"Owww!" the blonde wailed. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke glaring at him. If he wasn't Naruto he would've pissed his pants, but he was Naruto so he only glared back. "Teme! What was that for?" he yelled.

"We're leaving." Sasuke stated. He gave Naruto the ticket that had the seating 81, then turned around and grabbed Sakura's hand and left Naruto alone.

Staring at the ticket Naruto ran after his friends. "Wait for me!"

XXXXX

Naruto's POV

Once I found my seat I sat down, I looked around for any sign of pink and blue.

Aha! I found them but why are they sitting so far away from me I wondered. I looked over at Sasuke to find him smirking at me. That teme he done this on purpose, but I guess they really do need some alone time, after all they were pretty busy last year due to Sakura being the cheer captain and Sasuke was the football captain. They also had lots of assignments; it was a wonder how they managed to stay strong after soo many years.

Ow my brain hurts now, I'm thinking too much, and with that thought I closed my eyes and fell into dreamland where it was raining ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…

XXXXX

Back at Konohagakure high

"Did you guys hear?" a blonde girl shrieked, running up to her group of friends who were sitting underneath a large apple tree, they were eating lunch, but looked up once they saw their friend running up to them.

"What is it Ino?" a boy with messy brown hair with weird marking on his face asked.

"Well I was with the cheerleaders and OMG one of them told me that we're going to be having new student's kyaa!" Ino squealed, "I can't wait, what if they're like three mega hot guys!"

Her friends all moved one step away from her. "Ino seriously calm down!" the boy with the weird markings on his face yelled, trying to up Ino's voice.

Ino shot her friend a glare, "Whatever Kiba!" she retorted.

"Guys st-stop fight-fighting pl-pl-please!" A indigo haired girl pleaded.

Ino turned to her and sighed, "Fine but only because you asked Hinata." Then she turned to Kiba, "But this isn't over yet Kiba." With that Ino walked over to Hinata to torment her about the three new students who she wanted to be three mega hot boys.

XXXXXXXXX

With Team 7- Normal POV

After the plane landed, Naruto went straight over to Sasuke and Sakura who were too busy making out to notice him there. Naruto being Naruto didn't cough to catch their attention but he interrupted by glomping Sakura.

"Ahh!" Sakura shrieked as she was tackled to the ground by an orange blur.

"Sakura-chan I missed you the plane ride was soo long!" Naruto yelled, right into Sakura's ears.

Before Sakura could say anything Naruto was thrown off of Sakura. "Dobe."

Sasuke hauled Sakura up off the ground and slipped an arm around her waist while glaring at Naruto, "Don't touch her dobe." Sasuke growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you had Sakura-chan all to yourself during the plane ride!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn."

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the collarbone, before holding her hand and walked over to the conveying belt to collect their suitcases.

Naruto groaned, "I can't wait to get a girlfriend now."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Note: Yay that's the first chapter done! Should Ino end up with Kiba or Shikamaru please let me know by reviewing! Just to let everyone know this story will not have any swearing due to my personality, I am against violence and swearing, however there may only be some if it is necessary. **

**Please review and let me know if you liked this story. If you do like it I would continue it! **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hello everyone I'm back with chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Just to clear some things up, they are called Team 7 because that's what I'll be calling them when I'm addressing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke as a group, I just find it easier. Sorry if that stirred up some confusion. I'm sorry about the changing POV, but they are just needed. In-case anyone gets confused, I'll like to clear up that Sakura and Naruto's relationship is Sibling like, but Naruto only does things to her (not in the wrong way) to stir up Sasuke's jealous side. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Team 7 arrived in their new house which consisted of a medium sized kitchen, a big living room, a small study room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, "You and me can share a room toget- oww!Teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, he made his way over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Dobe, I'm sharing a room with Sakura." With that said Sasuke led Sakura down the hallway towards their new room.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, giving up Naruto turned around and his eyes landed on an orange duffel bag with the word 'ramen' stitched on the side. Grinning he ran over to his duffel bag and unzipped it, packets of Miso ramen fell out. Licking his lips Naruto dragged all his duffel bags over to the small study room, which consisted of one book shelf and a small couch and one big white rug. Naruto smirked his evil smirk, "Take this teme." Then Naruto began decorating the small room.

XXXXXX

With Sasusaku

Sakura was unpacking her suitcase which was overflowing with clothes. She pulled out many blouses and halter tops and a few t-shirts. Setting them on the bed she headed back to her suitcase and began pulling out miniskirts, pleated skirts, and short shorts.

"Sakura." Said girl turned to face her lovers dark onyx eyes, smiling she ran up to him and hugged him. Sasuke buried his face in her bubble gum coloured hair.

"Sasuke-kun I think we should unpack now because we're going to be going to Konohagakure high tomorrow." Sakura explained, while Sasuke kissed her jaw line.

"Hn, it can wait."

"No Sasuke-kun! We still have soo much to do unpack, stock the kitchen, re-decorate the house-"

"Arrghh!" Naruto's scream rang through the entire house and probably the whole neighbourhood too.

Sakura sighed while Sasuke popped a vein. The two headed towards Naruto's scream. They stopped in front of the study room. Sakura put a hand on the door knob but did not turn it, "Please don't let it be a mess." She chanted. Slowly she twisted the door knob, to reveal stacks of ramen cups towering around the room and a few ramen packets lying around the floor like white on rice, there was no Naruto in sight until a head popped out under the packets of ramen on the floor.

"Surprise!" Naruto yelled.

"EEEKKK!" Sakura shrieked, she stumbled backwards into Sasuke's arms, who glared at the blond with such fury it could make Itachi shiver, however it had no effect on Naruto who only grinned.

"N.A.R.U.T.O!" Sasuke managed to growl out through clenched teeth, Naruto's grin faded Sasuke only called Naruto by his actual name when he was very very VERY angry.

"E-hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Naruto cowered back in fear as two very angry teenagers stood before him, Sakura with her fist clenched in a way that promised death to whoever it connects with, and Sasuke who was cracking his knuckles. Both of them had a deathly aura.

"L-look guys I-I can ex-explain!" Naruto stuttered out, while waving his hands around.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright class just to let you know we will be having three students joining us in this class tomorrow." A man with a black mask announced to the class before sitting down and taking out an orange book.

Immediately everyone began chattering excitedly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ino yelled standing up from her seat. Said man looked up at her with a raised brow, signalling to her that he was Ino continued, "Do you know the gender of these students?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

Kakashi replied with a simple, "No, now if you'll excuse me I have an interesting book to continue reading."

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! YOU'RE THE TEACHER YOU SHOULD KNOW RIGHT?" Ino screamed causing people to block their ears.

"I mean no, now stop disturbing me." Kakashi replied turning back to his 'interesting' book.

Fuming Ino sat down on her seat and turned to the person sitting next to her which happened to be Hinata, she growled out, "It better not be three hot chicks."

Scared out of her wits, Hinata nodded shakily, "R-Right!" she nervously agreed.

XXXXXXX

"Ow…" Naruto groaned, rubbing a big purple bruise on his left arm.

"Serves you right, Dobe." Sasuke growled out still angry.

Naruto examined himself he sported two purple eyes, the purple bruise on his left arm and a matching one on his right arm, basically almost his whole body was covered in purple now.

"Ouch!" Naruto whimpered when he accidently hit his arm on a nearby couch. Although his body was hurting Naruto still decided to torment Sasuke, "You know teme! Sakura-chan hits harder than you."

That earned him an extra-large purple bruise on his right cheek.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out from her and Sasuke's room.

Naruto cringed slightly and tried to hide himself, he really didn't want another bruise. When Sakura entered the study room where Naruto received all his bruises, Naruto whimpered slightly which amused Sasuke. To Naruto's surprise Sakura chucked him a uniform, and gave Sasuke one too.

Naruto examined his new school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt with the Konoha symbol stitched on the left side of the clothing. The uniform was completed with black slacks. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the Konoha symbol since he was used to seeing the music note there.

"Do we have to wear this?" Naruto whined, in a way that sounded like a child begging their parents to take them to Disney Land

"Yes, we do now hurry up and unpack your things Naruto and clean up this room, it's supposed to be a study room not a ramen store." Sakura responded with anger slightly lacing her voice, then she turned to Sasuke and took his arms, "And we need to stock up the kitchen so let's go." With that said she dragged Sasuke out of the house and they both left Naruto to clean up.

XXXXXXXX

Ino stretched her arms and legs, with a bunch of other girls at cheer try out. They needed to make a cheer squad.

In Konohagakure, you don't stay in the cheer squad just because you were in it last year, you had to try out again if you wanted to stay and you might get another position like vice-captain/ captain or you might be a flyer. The reason why Konohagakure made a rule like that was because some people didn't take cheering seriously. Some girls used it for popularity and didn't practice at all, so their skills become rusty through the holidays. There were only nine positions and Ino wanted to be either captain or vice-captain because it was her last year at Konohagakure. It was almost like tradition that the cheer captain would hook up with the football captain, and football captains were always hot.

Ino scowled of course she would be captain, but what had her worried was who was the football captain, the football rule was the same as the cheer leading rule they had to try out again. She looked across the oval and saw the boys who wanted to try out. She saw Kiba among them; it was most likely that Kiba would get the position. That meant that she would have to date him, she knew that she didn't have to but she didn't want to break the tradition that had been going on for years.

Just as Ino was about to execute a back hand spring to warm up a little, the cheer coach stopped everyone.

"I'm sorry girls, but we have to cancel this try out due to the rain." She pointed out. All the girls looked up and it was indeed raining, which meant that the football tryout was cancelled too. "The try out will be postponed to next week!" with that she dismissed everyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto we're back!" Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke entered the front door.

"Finally! Now we can eat!" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped off of the couch in the living room, Sakura just rolled her eyes at him, before heading into the kitchen to cook something for dinner.

XXXXXX

"Wake up." A voice whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, give me another five minutes." Sakura mumbled back.

Sasuke chuckled; climbing out of bed he left his girlfriend on the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for his first day at Konohagakure.

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto called out bursting into the room. "It's time to go to school dattebayo!" pumping his fist into the air Naruto ran out of the room to the kitchen to start packing some ramen for lunch.

Sasuke joined Naruto in the kitchen a few minutes later looking irritated from listening to Naruto's hyper voice at 7:00 in the morning. They were both wearing the Konohagakure high uniform; they both had two buttons undone. Not five minutes later Sakura joined them, wearing the girl's uniform which consisted of a white blouse with the Konoha symbol above the left breast, she purposefully left one button undone. To top the uniform off, she was wearing the schools black pleated skirt which was mid-thigh on her.

Sasuke stood up and went over to her, "Good morning." He whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Good morning to you to Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied and tip toed to kiss Sasuke's nose lightly. In response Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and was about to lift her up until-.

Naruto groaned, "Please stop you know there's a virgin in here!" he yelled.

Sakura laughed, "Good morning to you to Naruto." Freeing herself from Sasuke she took a chair beside Naruto and started eating her pancakes that Sasuke and Naruto kindly cooked for her while she was getting her beauty sleep.

After the three finished their breakfast they left their home and walked to their new school, since it wasn't very far from where they lived.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it the new students will be arriving today!" Ino shrieked, into Shikamaru's ear, who happened to be sitting in front of her.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered, which earned him a slap to the back of his head. "Che." He grumbled rubbing his head.

A moment later Kakashi entered the room with his orange book in hand, everyone scrambled to their seats. "Okay class so as you know, we will be having three new students today."

Everyone sat up straighter, while Ino continued to jump in her seat all the while chanting, "Please be three hot boys." Over and over again.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure this is the room?" everyone heard a male voice ask. Everyone in the room turned dead silent, listening to the voices outside their door. However Ino was celebrating in her head there was a boy!

"Of course, it is." A female voice replied. Ino paled, there was a girl!

"Hn, Dobe I know my girl can follow directions better than you." All the girls in the class had a meltdown right there; even though he just clarified that he was taken. That guy's voice sounded so _sexy_ in Ino's words, but she was disappointed so there were two boys and one girl, and the girl and the boy with the sexy voice were together!

Slowly the door opened.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that was chapter two! Thank you again for everyone who reviewed, please continue to support this story until the very end! So Team 7 finally joins Konohagakure high school! I wrote this even though I'm supposed to be doing my homework hehe. Just to let everyone know there is a poll on my profile page, please vote for either ShikaIno or KibaIno! Don't worry if the couple you chose did not win because I'll make a sequel with the other couple! I'll be able to update more now since term 1 is over yay! Anyway please leave a review and tell me how I did, because you guys keep me writing! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you for reviewing everyone! Please visit the poll on my profile and cast a vote for either KibaIno or ShikaIno, but right now I'll be focusing on their love triangle and not a single pairing until near the end of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Dobe just open the door." Sasuke bit out, frustrated with how Naruto just left his hand on the door but didn't bother to slide it opened.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke just rolled his eyes, while Sakura sighed. Tired of Naruto's turtle pace Sakura moved forward and slid the door open to reveal a class of at least twenty students or more.

Walking in Sakura was tailed by Sasuke and Naruto. Immediately people started whispering and pointing, most likely at Sakura's hair.

"Ah, you three must be the new students?" Kakashi said finally putting his book away. "Am I correct?"

Sakura smiled her model worthy smile; causing a few guys to sigh dreamily, "Yes we are…" she trailed off.

Kakashi chuckled, "Call me Kakashi- sensei."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei."

Turning back to the class Kakashi silenced everyone, then he looked back at the three transfer students, "Please introduce yourself, say anything you like as long as it helps us learn a bit about you." He gestured for Sakura to start.

Smiling she looked at her classmates, "Hello everyone my name is Sakura Haruno, I just transferred from Otogakure High, I'm a cheerleader and yes this is my natural hair colour." She said looking at the students who were gaping at her hair," I hope we can get to know each other." She finished off with a bow, and then she turned to Sasuke and nudged him to start.

Grunting Sasuke started off with his introduction, "Sasuke Uchiha, football, never mess with my girl." He stated bluntly, while glaring at the girls who were ogling at him.

Naruto beamed at the class and opened his mouth to start an introduction that would probably last for hours if no one stopped him. "HELLO EVERYONE, YOU BETTER LISTEN UP BECAUSE THIS IS THE FUTURE HOKAGE TALKING TO YOU GUYS, THE NAMES NARUTO UZUMAKI, I LOVE RAMEN, AND MY FAVOURITE FLAVOUR IS MISO! BUT CHICKEN IS ALSO GOO- WAIT HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT BEE- AND I FORGOT ABOUT SHR-OWIEE, SAKURA CHAN THAT HURT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto rubbed his newly formed bruise on his head, luckily all his other bruises that he got yesterday cleared up, probably because he was used to the abuse he would usually get, when he misbehaved.

The class sweat dropped at Naruto's loud voice each knowing that they had a male version of Ino as a new classmate. Kakashi coughed to catch everyone's attention.

"Alright now that, that is done does anyone have any questions?" Kakashi asked.

Ino's hand shot up along with many other people.

"Okay shoot Yamanaka-san." Kakashi said.

Twirling a strand of blond hair around her fingers Ino put on a serious face, turning to face Sasuke only to be met with a cold glare, she opened her mouth, "You said you had a girl, who is she?" Ino asked.

Sasuke smirked when almost everyone's hand dropped at that question, guess everyone was also intending to ask that question. To answer the question, Sasuke turned to Sakura and slipped an arm around her waist causing people's jaws to drop.

Most of the girls shrieked and sent glares in Sakura's direction, while a few guys groaned at their bad luck.

Kakashi only sweat dropped, since there was no longer any hands up in the air he proceeded to start by assigning the transfer students their seats. "Okay Haruno and Uchiha you two can sit over there." He pointed to the fifth row at the far right side near the windows. Making their way over there, the two sat down. "And as for you Uzumaki you can sit next to Inuzuka." He pointed to a boy with weird red markings on his face, so Naruto headed over there.

After the seatings were sorted Kakashi gave everyone a free lesson. Almost all the girls and a few guys ran straight over to Sasuke and Sakura even though they were both taken.

Ino however turned around to face Naruto since he sits right behind her, "Why hello handsome." She batted her eyelashes, ignoring Kiba's eye roll.

Naruto looked at her weirdly, "Um, my name is Naruto not handsome." He corrected.

Now it was Ino's turn to look at Naruto weirdly, "Are you really that… never mind." She waved the topic away and started on another one, "My name Is Ino Yamanaka, please to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake which he did. "Oh and before I forget this is Hinata Hyuuga." She turned Hinata around.

Naruto grinned, "HELLO HINATA-CHAN! CAN I CALL YOU THAT?" he yelled and asked. Hinata fidgeted with her uniform, and blushed three shades of red.

"Y-yes you ca-can Uzu-Uzumaki-sa-an." She stuttered out, while pushing her two index fingers together.

"Don't call me Uzumaki-san it makes me feel old! Call me Naruto!" he told her, while smiling cutely at her, which she didn't see because she refused to look up from her fingers.

"O-okay Naru-Naruto –Kun."

Naruto leaned forward, and pointed a finger right in front of her face, "I think we're going to be REALLY good friends Hinata-chan." He cheered out.

If Hinata's face was red before she must be five hundred degrees Celsius right now. Turning around really quickly she squeaked out a quiet, "Y-yes!"

Ino smirked at Hinata's actions. Nudging Hinata, so she would look up at her, Ino smirked at Hinata and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. This resulted in Hinata blushing more, and slamming her head onto her table.

XXXXXX

"Get off." Sasuke growled at a blonde who was clutching his arms. Giving her one second to get off, which she didn't take, Sasuke pushed her off his arm.

"Ah!" the blonde screeched out, gawking at him she shrieked at him, "You push girls?"

Sasuke just ignored her, and went back to glaring at all the boys who were approaching Sakura.

"Hey, you know I think we should go out sometimes what do you think?" a red head boy asked Sakura, who was paying no heed to them, she was merely thinking of ways to get rid of all these fan boys and fan girls.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "She's way out of your league." He stated bluntly.

The red head pooped a vein, "And who do you think you are?" the boy asked, while balling his fists up.

Sasuke snorted gracefully (How does he do that?) and smirked at the boy, "Her boyfriend." He stated.

Growling the red head left them alone. Sakura sighed, "Thanks for that Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't go near those boys okay." He demanded.

Giggling Sakura nodded, "Okay, why would I even approach them anyway?" She asked rhetorically.

XXXXXXX

Lunch time

"Ne ne Sakura-chan! Where should we sit?" Naruto asked while clutching his ramen cup.

Sakura frowned, "I don't know let's just sit here." She pointed to a shady spot under a large tree. Arriving at the spot she sat down and opened her bento box and began eating, Sasuke and Naruto soon joined her and dug into their lunch.

"Ahh, this ramen is so good!" Naruto moaned out, while slurping his noodles.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto curiously, "Where did you get the hot water Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto scratched his head while laughing sheepishly, like he always did when he tried to get out of trouble. "I sort of sneaked into the … teacher's lounge room, but don't worry no one saw…I think."

Sakura sighed, "What am I going to do with you." She shook her head slowly for affect.

Naruto smilied an innocent smile, so innocent you could see a halo on top of his head, and he held his hands together, batting his eyelashes and failing he answered her rhetorical question, "You could feed me ramen."

"Baka!" Sakura punched Naruto's head until a bump could be seen.

"Uh, Hello do you mind if we sit?" a voice asked from above. The three looked up and saw their classmates.

Sakura smiled; "Sure," She moved over to make more space. "So… what are your names?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh silly me, my names-"

"I REMEMBER YOUR NAME IS INO!" Naruto called out, said girl turned and frowned obviously not liking how she was interrupted.

"Yes that's my name and these are my friends." She began introducing everyone, "This is Kiba," she pointed to the boy Naruto sat with in home class, "Shino," a guy with dark shades, "Shikamaru," who seemed to be sleeping instead of eating lunch, "Chouji," a round boy munching on what seemed to be potato chips," Sai," a pale boy who looked gay, "and lastly this is-"

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto interrupted…again. Now Ino looked pissed, but tried to cool it off, for the sake of everyone's ears.

Said girl blushed and looked away, while murmuring a quiet, "He-hello."

Ino looked at Sakura, "So yeah that's everyone, although we use to have three other members in our group but they already graduated." She shrugged.

"Oh okay." Sakura went back to eating her sushi. Ino however wasn't about to let the conversation go just yet.

"Hey Sakura, you said before that you're a cheerleader, right?" Ino asked curiously.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah I was part of the cheer squad back at Otogakure High."

Ino gaped at Sakura, "You were!?" she yelled. Surprised at Ino's outburst Sakura only nodded. "For how long?" the blonde asked.

Swallowing the sushi in her mouth, Sakura thought back to when she started Otogakure High, "Um, I think ever since freshman year." She replied with a shrug.

Ino's eyes bulged, "Wait, what position?" Sakura raised a brow at the blonde's curiosity.

"Uh, I was a flyer for freshman year, became vice captain in sophomore year and was captain last year." Sakura concluded. "Why are you so interested?" she asked, "Do you cheer too?"

Ino nodded, "Yep! I was a flyer last year, but I'm going for captain this year."

Surprised Sakura whipped her head away from her lunch to look at Ino, "You mean you haven't had try outs yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had it yesterday but it was cancelled due to the rain unfortunately."

"Hm, well I'm going to try out then." Sakura decided.

Ino beamed, "Okay then we'll go to the try outs together." Sakura nodded.

"Hey what's our next lesson?" Kiba asked the group.

Shino pushed his shades up his nose, "I believe we have PE with Guy-sensei next." Everyone groaned.

"Seriously!" Kiba yelled throwing his hands up. "I would've thought that he would just leave since lee is no longer here." He growled in frustration.

XXXXX

In the girls change rooms

Tugging on the Konoha PE uniform, Sakura examined her reflection. She had tied up her pink hair into an elegant ponytail, so she could move around freely without her hair getting in the way. The white shirt that she was wearing had a green leaf stitched on the bottom left hem of the shirt, it also had one red line running across the sleeves of the shirt, and luckily the shirt wasn't too tight and not too loose. As for shorts they had to wear black short shorts, which were pretty comfy.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called, turning to face her new friend. "Are you done yet?"

Looking over her shoulder Sakura hollered back, "Coming!" examining herself one last time Sakura turned around and ran out into the gym, with Ino and Hinata.

Once in the gym Sakura's eyes searched for Sasuke, seeing him talking with Shikamaru, Sakura immediately ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled jumping onto him in a piggy back position. Sasuke's arm flew backwards to support her weight.

Ino and Hinata who were watching the whole time giggled at the way Sakura was greeting Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the boys PE shorts had pockets; he began walking away while yawning.

Ino ran up to Shikamaru and began a conversation with him, leaving Hinata standing there, looking awkward.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, running up to her. Whipping her head down Hinata played with her index fingers.

"He-hello Na-Naruto-Ku-kun." She mumbled keeping her head down in fear that she'll faint if she looked up.

"Eh Hinta-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern, bending down so he could see her face, he looked up at her.

"Ah-ah I'm al-alright, do-don't wor-worry ab-about-."

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out in alarm, catching the girl he ran over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN, I'M SO SORRY!" he yelled out in a panicked voice. Sasuke turned around so Sakura could see Naruto, hopping off of Sasuke, Sakura turned to Naruto.

"What did you do this time Naruto." She asked, with a disapproving expression.

"I KILLED HINATA-CHAN, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Sakura went over and examined Hinata.

"BAKA! SHE FAINTED SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Sakura yelled back.

Before Naruto could say anything a man with very bushy eyebrows walked into the gym.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I CAN SEE YOUR YOUTFULNESS RADIATING OFF!" he yelled and done the nice guy pose. "WE SHALL START THE LESSON BY RUNNING 20 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL TO TEST YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!" everyone groaned, but got up to go do what they were told to do.

Naruto could conclude that this teacher was weird. Guy walked up to team 7 since they haven't started the laps. "Are you my three my new youthful students?" he asked.

"Umm… yes?" Sakura answered not quite sure.

Guy smiled, successfully blinding them for all of five seconds, "Well even if you guys are new, I'm afraid I can't go easy on you, that wouldn't be very youthful of me."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh, yeah okay, but we have a problem." She pointed towards Hinata.

Guy frowned, then thought for a while, "I think this youthful lady can catch up someday, why don't you." He pointed towards Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto asked cluelessly, pointing at himself.

Guy nodded, "Yes you, take the youthful Miss Hyuuga to the infirmary."

Silence overcame the four. Guy raised an eyebrow at Naruto's silence.

"Where is the imfirmary?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke and Sakura face palmed .

"It's in the front office dobe." Sasuke stated annoyed.

"Aha I knew that teme!" Naruto laughed out. Carrying Hinata bridal style he left the gym. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura with Guy. Turning to face Guy done the nice guy pose.

"Well come on you two run your youthful laps." He ushered them out the gym towards where the rest of the class was.

XXXXXXXXX

"Man that was just torture!" Sakura drawled out, "You were so lucky that you didn't need to run any laps Hinata."

Smiling weakly Hinata lead Sakura to the home economics room. "Guy-sensei al-always incr-increases t-the amo-amount of laps du-during the ye-year." She informed Sakura.

Groaning Sakura walked into the kitchen with Hinata leading, and they both paired up at a kitchen counter, waiting for the rest of the class to come in. A lady with coal dark hair and ruby eyes walked out of the kitchen supply room.

"Oh you two are early." She remarked surprised that some students were already here.

Once the rest of the class came in and paired up with someone. Sasuke with Shikamaru, Naruto with Kiba, and Ino paired up with Sai, Chouji with Shino. The teacher addressed everyone.

"Alright class, listen up, you can call me Kurenai-sensei , since you guys are all paired up, I'll tell you what we'll be making today." She went around handing a sheet of paper that held the basic recipe for each pair. "We'll be making a cake, it can be any flavour, get started as soon as you can."

One person from each pair went into the supply room to get the required ingredients. Sakura and Hinata settled for a Strawberry flavoured cake with Vanilla icing. Sasuke and Shikamaru decided upon a coffee cake, Naruto and Kiba wanted a mud cake, well Kiba wanted one and he didn't care what Naruto wanted. Ino and Sai agreed upon a cheese cake, Chouji and Shino settled for a simple Vanilla cake with chocolate sprinkles.

Sakura and Hinata had no problem with making their cake. Sasuke and Shikamaru had no problem as well except for Shikamaru falling asleep every now and then.

Naruto and Kiba weren't doing so well.

"Hey what kind of cake are we making?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"A mud cake." Kiba replied while trying to mix the chocolate together.

"Eww that's gross." Naruto pretended to gag, "Why would you eat mud." He stuck his tongue out.

"You idiot! A mud cake is not made out of mud!" Kiba bonked Naruto in the head.

"Ow! Then why is it called a mud cake huh?" Naruto pestered.

Kiba twitched, stopping his mixing for a while, "Because it just is."

Naruto crossed his arms, "I say we make a ramen cake." He looked at Kiba with a serious face.

Kiba just couldn't stop twitching; his hands were itching to slap the blonde. "Baka how can we make a ramen flavoured cake?" he yelled.

Naruto pouted, "Uh you just mix ramen in the with the other ingredients duh!" he made an I-can't-believe-you-didn't-know-that-you-dumbass face.

"Ow!" Naruto clutched his head. Kiba finally snapped.

Ino and Sai were going pretty well except for Sai commenting on things every now and then.

Chouji and Shino weren't as bad as Naruto and Kiba, but they weren't exactly okay either.

"Don't touch it." Shino warned Chouji. Chouji stared at the cake batter, trying to taste it with his eyes.

In a daze he tried dipping his index finger into the mix. However Shino moved the bowl away before Chouji could reach it.

Walking away Chouji went off to grab the other ingredients that they needed to add. After adding all of it their vanilla it was looking very tasty. Making sure Shino wasn't looking Chouji tried dipping his index finger into the batter.

"I said don't touch it." The bowl was moved away from him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Note: Okay so that was chapter 3, some NaruHina in there for you guys! Thank for the reviews you guys make me soo happy! Please continue to read and review, let me know how I did! Check out the poll on my profile, and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy !**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto yelled, into Kiba's ear holding a sheet of paper, with a large red letter stamped on it. Clapping a hand over his ears, Kiba scowled at Naruto.

"It's your fault idiot!" he retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto looked appalled.

"MY FAULT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO MAKE A MUDCAKE!"

Kiba tried to control his anger, but to be truthful, it wasn't exactly _Naruto's _ fault, he had to admit maybe they were _both _at fault, but dammit how hard can a mud cake be to make? Apparently very hard for him and Naruto at least.

As if reading his thoughts Naruto shoved a finger in front of Kiba's face, "Why did it have to be a mud cake, if it was a ramen cake I bet we would have gotten an A+++, not a D!"

Scowling Kiba, shoved his hands in his pockets, so he won't be tempted to hit the blonde in the head. Turning around Kiba walked away from the raging blonde. It wasn't his fault that he never bothered to learn to cook, Akamaru's health was more important, than learning how to _cook_. Cooking was for girls! At least that was what he believed.

Grumbling in anger, he headed over to his locker that was located close to the exit of the senior hallway. Twisting in his combination code, he slammed opened his locker.

"Kiba!"

Turning to the person who called his name, he tried to work up a smile, but all his energy seemed to be drained out of him, after seeing the big 'D' stamped onto his home economics result, he mentally shivered at the thought of his mum seeing his result. "Ino." He greeted with a nod of his head.

Smiling Ino walked up to him, leaning onto the locker next to his, she crossed her arms, "So… are you trying out for the football team next week?" she asked.

Raising a brow at her, he turned back to his locker and began grabbing all the necessary text books, "What do you think? Of course I am."

Flipping her blond ponytail over her shoulder, Ino looked at him, "You know… you might not make it." She stated, while eyeing him.

Kiba snorted, still not looking at her, "And you think you'll make the cheerleading squad?"

Ino growled, "Of course I will." Clapping a hand on her friend's shoulder, she spun him around. "If you, and that's a big if, become the football captain, and of course I will be the cheer captain." She looked up at him smirking, "Then I'll date you." Winking at him, she turned around leaving a stunned Kiba, who looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

XXXXXXX

"Hinata, you are such a great cook." Sakura complimented, holding her home economics result with a big A+ stamped on it.

"Oh no I-I'm sure it wa-was your sk-skills th-that got us a-an A+." Hinata protested, while offering a friendly timid smile.

Sakura gasped dramatically, waggling a finger in front of Hinata's face, "Don't you dare underestimate yourself Hinata." She scolded.

Giggling Hinata nodded, the two of them continued their walk to the front gate where Sasuke and Naruto were most likely waiting for Sakura, and a limousine obviously for Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out, waving at him. The raven haired man looked up, smirking he held his arms out, waiting for his pink haired girlfriend to jump into them. Which she did.

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Bye Hinata! See you tomorrow!" tugging Sasuke's arm they both proceeded to walk back home. However Naruto stayed behind, to say his goodbyes.

Tackling her into a hug, he grinned at her, "BYE HINATA-CHAN! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" frozen in her spot, Hinata blushed and managed a small shy smile.

"Go-goodbye Naruto-ku-kun." Waving goodbye, she climbed onto the limo.

XXXXXXXX

"Miss Hinata, have you made new friends?" her driver, Ryuu asked. He was a man most likely in his late thirties.

Looking out the window, at Naruto's retreating back, she smiled, not the shy one she used around her classmates, but one that she used around her family members, and people she knew since childhood. "Y-yes."

Once they arrived at the Hyuuga compound, Hinata walked into the main room. "Fa-father, I'm home." She called out. Hiashi looked up from his tea and nodded his head.

"Welcome home."

Walking towards her room, Hinata began relaxing, she didn't like being around people she didn't really know, in her house she could relax since she knew everyone. The one place where she felt the most comfortable was hands down her room. Her room was simple, with lavender coloured wallpaper, a queen sized bed, an oak coloured desk, a bathroom next to her walk in closet. All in all it was the place where she felt most comfortable.

After changing out of her school uniform into a violet coloured tank top, with denim short shorts, she began doing her homework.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto gave a nervous smile, holding out his homework in front of him, while giving the puppy eyes, "Sakura-chan, can you help me with my homework?"

Sakura's eye twitched, "You're asking me to help you, but what you're really saying is do it for me, is that right?" she asked.

Naruto laughed nervously, waving his arms in front of him, "O-of course n-not Saku-Sakura-chan." With that he charged back into his room.

Clutching his head , he exclaimed, "I don't get it, how did she know!"

XXXXXXX

The next day at school

Everyone was chatting, acting like it was perfectly normal for their teacher to be late, everyone except team 7.

"Argh it's already been half an hour." Naruto yelled out in frustration, tugging at his hair.

"Shannora, I'll kill him." Sakura promised holding a fist out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, going back to glaring at the teacher's desk.

"Sorry I'm late but a turtle was constipating in the middle of the street, so being the kind and caring person I am I waited for it then cleaned up the mess."

The whole class sweat dropped at his lame and obviously fake excuse that he most likely made up right on the spot.

Naruto having none of it stood up from his seat, "LIAR! WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT!"

Kakashi ignored him, "In a few weeks, our school will be having a Swimming carnival!"

Everyone remained silent, absorbing the news. Not too soon people began celebrating, and talking.

"Yes that means that we get to skip out on lessons!"

"I can't wait!"

"Should I wear a Bikini?"

"I wonder how Sasuke looks without a top on!"

"Kyaa!"

Sakura sighed, resting her chin on her right hand, which was propped up on her desk. "So noisy." she moaned.

"Aa." Sasuke agreed, with his eyes closed, while trying to tune out everyone's voices.

"Sakura!" Ino called walking up to the rosette. Hearing her name being called Sakura looked up.

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"What are you going to wear?" Ino asked clapping her hands together excitedly." I'm definitely going to wear a bikini, and Hinata." She gestured to the girl standing next to her, "Is going to wear a one piece."

Sakura smiled it was so like Hinata to be more innocent, shrugging she closed her eyes, "I'm probably going to go with a bikini to."

The blonde squealed, "I just can't wait!"

The indigo haired girl spoke up for the first time since their conversation started, "Do you kn-know how t-to swim Sa-sakura-chan?"

"A little." She admitted.

Ino scowled, "Well I can't." Sakura stared at her.

"Then why are you so excited if you can't swim?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to cheer and plus we get to skip out on lessons." Crossing her arms, Ino smirked, "Plus we get to check out the hot guys." Winking Ino walked over to a group of girls who were giggling, to ask them what they were going to wear.

Hinata smilied apologetically at sakura, "So-sorry Ino gets o-out of con-control sometimes."

"HINATA-CHAN!" A orange blur appeared out of nowhere tackling Hinata to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura bonked him in the head.

"I'm sorry!"

Huffing Sakura looked at the girl on the floor, "Are you okay Hinata?" sending a look at Naruto, the blonde held out a hand and helped Hinata up.

"I'm o-okay!" Hinata said, dusting imaginary dust off her skirt.

"Hey teme!" opening his eyes, Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"What dobe?" he asked annoyed.

"What are you going to wear?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe." Sasuke smacked the blonde in the head. "I guess you were a girl all along."

"OWW! I AM NOT A GIRL TEME!"

"Then stop acting like one."

Pouting Naruto hugged Hinata, "You're soo mean teme, I like Hinata-chan way more then you." Sticking his tongue out at the raven haired boy, the blonde directed his attention to the blushing girl in his arms.

"Hinata-chan do you know how to swim?" he asked.

"Y-yes but I'm n-not very good." She stuttered out, she was this close to fainting.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan if you drown, I'll perform CPR on you!"

That was the last straw, Hinata fainted. "OH NO SAKURA-CHAN I THINK I KILLED HINATA-CHAN AGAIN!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki!" their English teacher Asuma yelled.

Jolting awake Naruto saluted, "Hai!"

"I would prefer it if you stayed awake, you may need the information."

Laughing nervously, Naruto scratched his head, "okay." Sitting back down, he focused on the teacher, trying very hard to ignore two glares on the back of his head. He could tell who those glares belonged to. Gulping he picked up his pen and began taking notes. He decided that he will lend his notes to Hinata because it was his fault that she wasn't in class again.

XXXXXXXX

At lunch

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto! Over here!" Kiba called waving his arms in the air.

Team 7 made their way over to the group and sat down.

Sasuke and Sakura were eating lunch silently, commenting every now and then. Naruto was apologising to Hinata, thinking that she was allergic to him, while Hinata was protesting. Ino was nagging Shikamaru, telling him to eat and not stare at the clouds. Shikamaru was mentally crying for help. Kiba was arguing with Sai about why dogs were better than cats, because of a comment that Sai had made. Chouji was feasting on potato chips and Shino was saving ants from being trampled.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Please review, tell me how I did, good? Bad?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Transfer chap 5_

Note: This was written on my I pod so I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes!  
This chapter is pretty short. And I'm so sorry for  
Not updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXX

"GO SAKURA!" Ino hollered cupping her mouth with both hands.

Grunting Sakura executed a front flip. Right now the duo was at cheer try outs, Ino had already gone and Sakura was the last one.

The cheer coach kept her calculating look. Her purple hair was whipping around thanks to the wind.  
"Now try a back hand spring, back flip and end in the splits!" she yelled in a demanding voice.

Wiping some beads of sweat off her forehead, Sakura arched her back and done the desired routine.

"Alright that's all, now gather together you maggots!" all the girls huddled together in front of their future coach, well future coach for some. "If I call your name then you leave! Got it?"

The girls all looked at each other, altogether there was only a total of twenty girls, not much but since there was only a total of nine places then they all had competition.

Seeing the girls discomfort and nervous look, Anko smirked, oh how she loved to torture people. Looking down at her clipboard which had a fair amount of papers clipped onto it she began calling out names. "Hitomi, Ayaka and Rei!" the three girls who were called sighed and left the gym.

The people who were left gulped,now there was only seventeen of them left.

"Line up!" Anko barked. Immediately all the girls scattered to line up behind a red head.  
"Now I want you maggots to have enough space to move so spread out!" obediently all girls moved at least two feat away from each other.

"Now!" Anko looked them all in the eye, just to get them more nervous. "I want you maggots to do a bow and arrow!"  
Sakura and Ino had no problem with it. "You! What's your name?" Anko stood in front of a petite girl with long brown hair.

"My n-name is Amaya." she managed to squeak out with a terrified look.

"Well too bad but you didn't make it!" Anko smirked, pointing a finger at the gym door, signaling the girl to leave. The girl took the hint and fled.

Sixteen left now. Fixing her eyes on the rest of the girls who were able to do a bow and arrow she called out another move. "Needle!"

Again Sakura and Ino executed the move with ease. Unfortunately, some girls didn't know what a needle was so they just stood there. In the end 3 girls left, leaving a total of thirteen girls.

Ino looked at Sakura,"Good luck, don't you dare leave this gym without a position in the team."  
Smirking at Ino, Sakura replied,"I'm not leaving without being captain."

Ino laughed but deep down she knew she would have to settle with vice-captain because Sakura had been cheering ever since freshmen while she only started cheering two years ago. So naturally Sakura would have more knowledge on how a team should work, counting how she was captain of the Oto cheer team last year.

"This is no time to be gossiping!" Anko barked, pinning her eyes on Sakura and Ino. The two girls straighten up and murmured their apology. Anko pursed her lips and shook her head but nevertheless accepted their apology.

"Now I will need to eliminate four people..." checking her clipboard Anko look up,"Let's see..." scrutinizing all the remaining girls who in turn gulped when her eyes landed on them, she smirked one of her most evilest smirks."Do the scorpion."

Sakura grinned the scorpions were one of her specialties. She looked to her right and saw that Ino also had no problem.

"Good!" Anko clapped her hands,"You," she pointed at a raven haired girl,"You," a girl with forest green hair,"And you, leave." she finished off pointing at a blonde girl. The girls who were called yelled out in fustration, they left the room grumbling in anger.

Now there were ten of them left, one of them won't make it. Sakura bit her lip and prayed that she'll make it.

"This one will be the most simplest because I only need to get rid of one of you maggots!" everyone looked at each other. "a cart wheel, but it has to be perfect in my eyes otherwise bye-bye!"

A few minutes later

"Ami!" a purple hair girl looked up with disbelief. "Bye."

Ami shrieked, "What!" she glared at Anko.  
However Anko glared back with more force. "Out!"  
The rest of the girls were giggling and chatting away, happy that they made it into the team. Ami's face turned red from embarrassment and jealousy. She stormed out of the gym with a enraged cry.

"We did it Sakura! We did it!" Ino cried hugging Sakura.  
Sakura let out a happy laugh and threw back her head," I know!"

Anko smirked at all the girls reactions about making it into the team. "You'll find out your positions tomorrow!" with that she dismissed them.

Just as Sakura was about to leave the gym with Ino, the red head that everyone lined up behind, walked up to her.  
"Hey! Your name is Sakura right?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Sakura replied.

The red head extended a hand, "My name is Karin, Nice to meet you."

Enclosing her hand around Karin's Sakura replied,"Likewise."  
Ino however frowned,"What do you want Karin?" crossing her arms she pin the red head with a suspicious look.

Karin frowned, but cleared her throat,"Im not going to bother you and your group anymore Ino."  
Ino raised an eyebrow,"Really?"  
Karin nodded,"I hope we can start again." she held out a hand for Ino to shake which she did.

After Sakura and Ino walked away Karin turned around smirking, "Ha as if I'll let you have Sasuke-kun! Think again Pinky, I'm going to humiliate you so bad even my love Sasuke-kun will be to embarrassed to be in the same block as you."

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto drooled and pressed his nose against the window outside the gym, watching the girls who were sweaty from their try out. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a disgusted look.

"Dobe, that's disgusting."  
As if snapping out of a daydream Naruto lept away from the window."Teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets,"I'm going to see Sakura."

Naruto watched as Sasuke went over to the gym door to congratulate her.

"Wait a moment...WAIT FOR ME!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Teme! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled, he was currently waiting outside their house with Sakura, for Sasuke.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke came out holding a red shiny tomato.

Naruto did not comment or anything he merely dragged the both of them over to the school."Guys the positions for the football and cheer teams will be put up! Remember?"

Sakura gasped and sped past Naruto, she rushed towards a bulletin board where people were crowding around. Ino came rushing out.

"Forehead! You done it! You're captain!"

Sakura froze and absorbed the information, slowly a smile stretched upon her face."I did it." she breathed out.

Pushing past Ino she looked at the chart.

Captain: Sakura Haruno  
Vice-captain: Ino Yamanaka  
Flyers: Karin Tsuda  
Sakura Haruno  
Ino Yamanaka  
Bases: Sayuki Gakiri  
Hana Miyoi  
Ayamari Suu  
Kari Yukai  
Yui Momori  
Kimiko Yasui

"Sakura! Wow you made captain!" Karin came pushing through the crow and clapped Sakura on the back. "And you're a flyer too!"

Sakura blushed but smiled,"Yeah I guess, but you're also a flyer."

Karin giggled but led Sakura to the football team chart.

Captain: Sasuke Uchiha

That was all she read before she ran away to congratulate her boyfriend. She found him standing with Kiba and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kiba!" she called running up to them. The three of them turned their heads to face her after hearing their names being called.

She ran up Sasuke and kissed his cheeks."Congratulations Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke smirked,"Aa."

Naruto pouted at the lack of attention,"Hey hey Sakura-chan! What about me? I'm a defense!" he exclaimed running up to her.

Sakura giggled and patted Naruto's shoulder,"Congratulations as well then." Naruto immediately brighten up and smirked at Kiba, who in turn rolled his eyes.  
Sakura followed Naruto's eyes."Oh Kiba you tried out to right? What position?"

Now it was Kiba's turn to smirk at Naruto,"Vice-captain."

"Oh congratulations!"

Naruto rolled his eyes,"Bah you guys are boring! I'm going to find Hinata-chan!" with that Naruto jogged away from them.

Not too soon later they could hear a loud,"HINATA-CHAN!" followed by a thump then."SAKURA-CHAN I KILLED HINATA-CHAN AGAIN!"

XXXXXXX

Okay so that was chapter 5! It was mostly about the cheer tryouts but I wanted to introduce Karin. I'm so sorry about the late update and this is such a short chapter as well! Forgive me! T_T but I've been way too busy these past few months! Again I'm sorry! 


End file.
